


I Didn't Know That I Was Starving 'Till I Tasted You

by Dash_El



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Kitchen Sex, SO, if that's what you're looking for, that's what you're gonna get, this is basically pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash_El/pseuds/Dash_El
Summary: “Oh my god,” Helena breathes out. “Gesù Cristo.” Dinah continues her path, tongue dragging over Helena’s sternum. As she gets to her neck, Helena can hear Dinah begin to hum a familiar tune. If her mind was working at all, she could probably figure out exactly what that tune is. But all Helena can think about is Dinah.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	I Didn't Know That I Was Starving 'Till I Tasted You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the brain child of myself, [Konako](https://konako.tumblr.com/), and [Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoveek/pseuds/stoveek).
> 
> It's also heavily based on/inspired by [THIS](https://konako.tumblr.com/post/616765168052060160) wonderful piece of art by Konako.
> 
> Now sit back and enjoy the smut.

**I Didn’t Know That I Was Starving ‘Till I Tasted You  
  
**

It’s the morning after a particularly difficult mission for the Birds of Prey, and Dinah is reaching into a cupboard for her favourite mug. She finds it hidden behind several pieces of dishware, and chuckles to herself as she sees the messy scrawl ( _ ~~Not~~_ _The ~~Crossbow~~ Lady_ _Killer)_ written all over the porcelain. It’s a housewarming present Renee gifted to Helena as a joke. ( _“Maybe have some tea, you know?” Renee had said when Helena opened it. “It might help you to relax and deal with all those rage issues.”_ )

Dinah grabs the mug and places it on the counter next to the stove. She picks up the moka pot from the stove-top and pours herself a hot cup of coffee. Dinah reaches for the jar of sugar (which is dangerously close to the one labelled “Definitely Not Harley’s Cocaine”), twists off the lid, and picks up the spoon inside. She adds a few spoonfuls of sugar into her coffee before bringing it to her lips. Dinah blows lightly into the hot liquid before taking a small sip. Her eyes close, and she sighs in approval at the satisfying taste. Helena has some damn good Italian coffee in her apartment.

Dinah puts her mug back down on the counter and takes out her cellphone from the pocket of her shorts. Leaning forward, she rests her elbows against the granite and starts scrolling through the mobile device to catch up on the latest news. Dinah is about halfway through an article in the Daily Planet when she hears the soft shuffling of feet heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey, babe,” Dinah says without looking up from her phone. Instead of being greeted by Helena, the room is filled with muffled grunts and curse words.

 _“Fucking shit.”_ Dinah smirks. _“Fucking Hell.”_ She takes a sip of coffee from her mug. _“Sucking fuck.”_

Still engrossed in the article written by Lois Lane, Dinah barely notices Helena stumbling into her peripheral vision.

“You trip on the carpet again?” Dinah asks in a sarcastic tone. She’s met with more profanities but, this time, Helena is mumbling in Italian.

 _“Cazzo di merda.”_ Dinah raises an eyebrow. _“Dannazione.”_ She looks up from her phone. _“Merda stupida."_

“You’re really struggling there,” Dinah snorts out, but hasn’t quite looked over at Helena. Unbeknownst to her, Helena is tangled up in the sweatshirt she has been trying to remove for the past minute or so. “Want some help there, Crossbow Kill--” The taunt is cut off as Dinah puts her cellphone down on the counter and finally turns around.

Helena is standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands above her head, face half-covered by her brown sweatshirt. Dinah bites her lip to subdue the groan that nearly escapes as she stares at the other woman. Helena’s torso is exposed, abs flexing underneath her sports bra as she continues her attempts at removing the garment. Seizing a very rare moment where her girlfriend is vulnerable, Dinah walks up to Helena and places her left hand on her back and her right hand on her stomach.

“Easy there, H,” Dinah says in a soothing tone, “you’ll ruin it.”

“Ah,” Helena groans out in surprise at the feeling of warm hands against her skin. “Dinah?” Dinah gently guides Helena to the opposite side of the kitchen. Still tangled up and unable to see, Helena slowly follows Dinah’s lead, walking backwards until she has nowhere left to go.

“Let me help you.” Dinah pushes Helena up onto the counter, her left hand sliding down from Helena’s back to her ass. Helena expects her girlfriend to pull off the sweatshirt but, instead, she feels Dinah’s fingers pressing hard into her abs with the intention of leaving marks.

“D-Dinah?” Helena stutters out. She’s about to ask Dinah what exactly she’s doing, but then she feels something wet just above the waistband of her sweatpants. Helena’s mind goes blank as Dinah runs her tongue along her skin, trailing it upwards across her stomach and over her flexed abs.

“Oh my god,” Helena breathes out. “Gesù Cristo.” Dinah continues her path, tongue dragging over Helena’s sternum. As she gets to her neck, Helena can hear Dinah begin to hum a familiar tune. If her mind was working at all, she could probably figure out exactly what that tune is. But all Helena can think about is Dinah. Dinah. Dinah. _Dinah. Oh fuck._

Dinah’s lips attach to the side of Helena’s neck, and she bites down hard. It’s her weakness and Helena cannot suppress the moan that escapes from her mouth. The slight pain shoots a wave of pleasure down her spine. Finally, Dinah reaches for the tangled mess of a sweatshirt and pulls it off. Dinah smirks as she takes in the sight of Helena with her arms above her head, face flush, and hair sticking up in several directions. She looks as though she’s been thoroughly ravished, and the image of Helena tied up and begging flashes through Dinah’s mind before her gaze falls on her girlfriend’s lips. Helena can see the want—the _need_ —in Dinah’s eyes. 

Tossing the sweatshirt behind her, Dinah leans in. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss. Dinah’s hands are on Helena’s abs again and she pushes her against the cupboards. Helena is burning up, her sports bra feeling warm and constricting on her chest. She breaks their kiss to remove it before diving back in for more. Dinah welcomes the newly exposed skin and places her left hand on her breast, pinching the nipple between her fingertips. 

Her other hand trails down Helena’s stomach towards her sweatpants. Dinah is on a mission and there’s no stopping her when she’s completely focused. Helena can feel the heat rising between them, wetness forming between her thighs. Dinah slides her hand into Helena’s sweatpants and below her underwear, her fingers making their way towards her aching core. Two fingers tease Helena’s entrance before brushing against her clit. 

“Calm down, H,” Dinah says seductively as Helena’s hips buck forward. “You’re so fucking wet and we’re just getting started.” She kisses her deeply and moves her fingers in small circles against Helena’s clit. Helena can barely breathe. Her senses are assaulted with all things Dinah. The smell of Dinah’s shampoo. The feel of Dinah’s fingers pleasuring her. The taste of Dinah’s lips on her own. The sound of Dinah’s satisfied hum when she pulls back for air. The sight of Dinah’s content smile. 

Dinah removes her hand from Helena’s underwear and brings it up to her lips. She slides her two fingers slowly into her mouth, making a show out of licking them clean. Helena groans loudly, becoming more turned on by the action. Red hot heat surges its way to her cunt, and she squeezes her thighs together to try and get some relief. Dinah notices the movement and uses her hands to push Helena’s legs apart. 

“Naughty,” Dinah says accusingly. “That’s my job.” She moves her hands to Helena’s waist and grips the fabric of her sweatpants. Dinah pulls them off along with Helena’s underwear and tosses them aside. She falls to her knees and peppers kisses along the inside of her thighs. Helena is gripping the edge of the counter, her knuckles white.

“Dinah,” Helena moans out, looking down at the woman between her legs. “Please.” Dinah stops her actions and lifts her head up to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Use your words, _Huntress_ ,” Dinah responds in a firm tone. “Use your words…or I’ll stop.” 

Helena groans at the command. “Dinah,” she pleads, “I need…”

“Yes, Helena?” Dinah's tone is playful.

“I need your tongue,” Helena begs.

“Where, darling?”

Helena's grip on the counter is so tight, she’s almost certain she’s going to break it right off. 

“Inside me,” Helena gasps out. “ _Please_.” 

“Good girl,” Dinah replies. Her tongue swirls around Helena’s clit before slipping inside her cunt. Helena’s hands fly up to Dinah’s head, fingers tangling in her hair. The sensation of pure pleasure radiates all over Helena’s body. Dinah moves her tongue at a steady pace, spreading Helena’s thighs wider to give her more access. Helena’s breaths become shallow as she grinds her hips against Dinah’s mouth. Fingernails dig into the skin of her thighs and Helena can’t help but wonder how many marks Dinah will leave on her this morning. 

“Dinah,” Helena whines, “you feel…” A gentle squeeze on her thigh urges her to continue talking. “You feel so good. So fucking good.” Dinah slips her tongue out and starts lapping at Helena’s clit. She moves her right hand from gripping Helena’s thigh and brings it to her wet cunt. Dinah slides one finger inside and Helena gasps. She slowly pumps it in and out, curling it upwards to reach that sweet spot. 

Helena starts pulling at Dinah’s hair, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She continues her ministrations, adding a second finger. And then a third. The stretch is delicious, and Helena feels completely full. Her walls are clamping down hard on Dinah’s fingers and she knows she’s getting close. Dinah wraps her lips around Helena’s clit and sucks hard on the bundle of nerves. She thrusts her fingers quickly, hitting the other woman’s g-spot almost every time. Helena is moaning so loudly, she’s nearly screaming.  
  
“Oh my god,” Helena gasps out. “I—” Dinah looks up at her girlfriend and stops her movements. Helena’s eyes are wide. She knows what Dinah wants. She knows she needs to use her words. 

“Fucking hell, Dinah,” Helena responds in frustration, “Please. _Please._ Don’t fucking stop. I—I’m—I’m so close to coming.” She looks down at Dinah who gives her a wink. Dinah gets up from her knees, fingers still inside Helena, and stands so they’re at eye level with each other. She leans forward, her lips against the shell of Helena’s ear. 

“Good girl,” Dinah whispers before she starts moving her fingers again relentlessly. “Come for me.” Helena grabs the back of Dinah’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss. Her orgasm rips through her body and she bites down on Dinah’s bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. As she comes down from the high, Dinah gives her girlfriend a quick peck before removing her fingers. She lifts her hand up between them and to suck them clean, but Helena grabs her wrist. Dinah raises an eyebrow. 

“Let me,” Helena says with confidence and wraps her lips around Dinah’s fingers, tasting herself and letting out a moan of satisfaction. 

“Damn,” Dinah says, her breath hitching slightly. “That’s fucking hot, H.” Helena finishes cleaning Dinah’s fingers and removes them from her mouth. 

“It just felt like the right thing to do,” Helena replies bluntly. 

Dinah chuckles before leaning in for a kiss. “I always knew you had _killer_ instincts,” she says when they break apart. Helena rolls her eyes, but there is a small smirk forming on her lips. 

“Now,” Dinah says, walking over to the sink and turning on the tap to wash her hands. “Go take a shower,” she states over the gentle hiss of the water coming from the faucet, “and I’ll make you some breakfast.” Helena hops down from the counter and collects her clothes from the kitchen floor. 

“What about you?” Helena asks inquisitively. “Are you going to make anything for yourself?” 

Dinah turns off the tap and dries her hands with a towel. She walks over to Helena and places a hand on her cheek. 

“Sweetie,” Dinah says, gently sweeping her thumb across Helena’s cheek. “Don’t worry about me.” She gives Helena a wink. “I already ate.” Dinah turns around and makes her way to the fridge. 

Helena’s jaw drops. She stands there naked and staring at her girlfriend before shaking her head. Dinah has already begun to crack some eggs into a bowl and Helena smiles. 

“I love you, Dinah,” Helena says softly. 

Dinah looks over her shoulder, her own lips forming a smile as well. 

“I love you too, Helena,” Dinah replies. “Now, get out of here while I make you the best scrambled eggs you'll ever have.” She points to the doorway and Helena ducks her head, making her way out of the kitchen. 

When she reaches the bathroom, Helena leans forward and presses her forehead against the cold wood of the door.

 _Damn_ , she thinks. _What_. _A_. _Morning_.


End file.
